Betrayal
by jaimed1968
Summary: He was her world... Until he took it all away.


The pairing was a request during the drabble journal a while back. Finally got it finished. Ban/Kag

I'd like to take this time to thank Charlie for helping to keep me motivated in writing this one-shot. This fic was also nominated for 1st quarter 2009 FA 'Best One Shot.'

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to their own creator, nor do I make any profit from this either. I do, however, own the plot line.

* * *

Betrayal

He looked at her serene face, her pale skin contrasting with her ebony locks. Ebony locks that he wished to stain scarlet. Lightly he traced the contour of her luscious, plump cherry lips, with the edge of his blade, loving the way that the highly polished metal reflected in the candle light.

A signature smirk marred the face of the handsome mercenary as he thought of all the horrors he had put his beloved prize through. He reminisced about the purposely set fire of the ancient well she had jumped out of after a trip to that other world. He remembered how she had wept at the realization that she'd never be able to go home, to visit her friends, family or school. The scent of her tears, the taste of her pain stirred his loins as he held her to his chest, before he took her, ravaging her body in a mind cleansing ritual love making.

The thoughts of that night, of the number of times that he'd taken her body over and over in every way, shape and form, stirred him once more into a rock hard python. "_Soon_," he thought as he moved the knife lower, ghosting over the lines of her delicate neck. "_Soon I'll completely control her life and she will know that I am the man who owns her."_

His brilliant blue eyes wandered the length of her throat, seeing her pulse resonate through the thin veil of skin. The pulse reminded him of the day he killed her friends, the hanyou, monk, demon slayer and fox kit, before razing the village of the old priestess. As the flames leapt high over the burning village, the wails of his beloved rang as music to his ears. Of course she never suspected that his hands were covered in their blood, that his blade severed the heads of the villagers, silencing their scream of terror. His howls and cackles of manic laughter at their fear made his blood boil in exponential ways. When his beloved came upon the massacre, her wails of pain at seeing the decapitated, desecrated remains fueled his desire for her body, taking her once more upon the very ground that he'd christened with their blood.

"She screamed as a banshee in heat that night," he mussed softly, moving the knife ever lower upon her nearly flawless flesh, teasing a darkened nipple with the cold steel blade until it perked into a peak of perfection. A slight moan escaped those plump lips of cherry, as a shiver quacked beneath her skin, rippling in delight.

His tanned arm moved the blade lower, teasing the nest of curls at the apex of her thighs. The curls reminded him of the black smoke that curled from the infernal tree that seemed to draw his beloved like a beacon. He watched her from afar, embracing the tree, talking with it as an old friend. How he loathed the tree, with every fiber of his being. He'd sent his beloved far from the tree, as his blade itched for its destruction. The halberd bit into the flesh of the ancient sacred tree, grunting with every strike upon its massive trunk. With a shutter and groan, the last vestige of his beloved's past was obliterated. Though he knew the tree was green, he set it on fire, with a little trick that he'd learned from his fire-breathing comrade.

Once more… the night before actually, her tears stained his hardened chest as she road his throbbing hard-on to the highest orgasm of her life. A smile flirted across his lips as he remembered the feel of her inner walls milk him dry. He glanced once more toward the pale skinned woman who had fired his passions on many a night since his discovery of her innocence and charms. Sliding the knife back toward her velvety throat, a thin trail of blood marked its passage. "Now," he breathed headily, "now you will know that I am your alpha and omega. You live by my whim and you will die by it as well."

He eased his deeply tanned, toned muscled legs between the soft fleshy thighs of the vixen that lay naked upon the blanket that had been laid upon the ground near the smoldering embers of the sacred tree. Gently, almost as if to not awaken the raven haired beauty, he slipped his engorged erection into her sheath, the friction of the unexpected penetration drawing a frown upon her supple lips. Seeing the discomfort upon her pristine face, heightened his arousal as he pulled back, nearly slipping from the slightly moistened confines of her core. A carnal smirk crossed his lips as he slammed his body into her, driving deep into her hot body as he latched onto her breast, biting the nipple.

She awoke with a scream tearing from her lips, trying to bolt into an upright position but failing with the weight of the mercenary upon her body. Tears streamed down her face at the pain radiating from her savaged breast, mixing with the blood that spilled from his lips, coating her ribs with crimson trails. He ground his hips harder and faster into her dripping wetness, eliciting moans from her cherry lips.

As the moans poured from her lips, he relinquished his hold upon her marred flesh, letting the breast bounce naturally with his continued pounding pace. Blood trailed from the corners of his mouth, much like a savage beast devouring a fresh kill. His usually blue eyes were now hazed with blood lust, the desire to torture as he'd done in the past, taking a beloved and destroying everything that they loved, that mattered to them until he had them completely under his control.

Harshly he gripped her hips, digging his nails into her soft flesh, drawing more blood from the half moons as he quickened his pace. Moans egged him on to even faster, almost demonic speed as he felt the tell tale signs of his climax stirring in his loins. He breathed in her sweet scent of cherries before flipping her roughly onto her hands and knees, never breaking stride in his pounding of her flesh. One of his hands loosened his death like grip upon her hip to snake out and warp harshly into her thick hair. Like reins of a wild horse, running all out upon the open plain, he rode his beloved, her head pulled back to an almost unnatural position.

Thrust after thrust, his climax approached, begging for blood as he rammed into the willing flesh over and over, feeling her swelling with her own release. Spying the slight silver blade near where he'd left it, he reached out and grabbed it, causing a startled squeak of surprise from the mare beneath him. He jerked her back to the act at hand with a swift swat upon her voluptuous backside with the flat of the blade.

Having lost what momentum had built because of the blade, he ground out a growl of slight frustration. He pulled once more upon his 'reins', reminding her once more who was in control as he used the blunt edge of the knife and laid it across her throat, forcing her back even further to where most of her knees bore her weight as he slammed even faster into her aching core.

Wrapping more of the ebony locks into his powerful hand, holding her by just his groin and her hair, he slipped the knife farther down her chest, playing lightly with her throat, ghosting the dull edge across the pert nipples, causing a shiver of pleasure to vibrate through her body to his buried member. As a catalyst to a ticking time bomb, the final tremor of her body erupted into a roaring climax, as she screamed his name. Which in turn triggered his release, shooting hot copious amounts of seed into her wanting womb, as he slid the knife to her unmolested breast to dive deep. His heart soared at the sound of her wild screams of passion turning into a screech of betrayal.

Releasing the dying woman from his grasp and body, he laid her once more upon the blanket, the knife embedded deep in her breast, edged with blood as her confused chocolate eyes focused on his blue ones once more. "Why… why have you done this Bankotsu?" she asked, her body slowly growing cold as her heart tried to pump around the intrusion.

Her eyes glassed over as her skin tinged blue, death rattle from her throat as he pulled the knife from her chest, licking her blood from its length as he replied,

"Because I can, my dear Kagome."


End file.
